How to be stronger!
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Min Yoongi hanya berusaha menjaga apa yang seharusnya ia jaga. Taehyung adalah segala nya dan Jungkook mungkin dapat membantu nya.


**Kookv**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre:Drama**

 **Warning: ff yaoi! Cowoxcowo yg ga suka silahkan keluar, banyak adegan kekerasan dan umpatan. Di bawah umur jangan bacaa,saya peringati ya:) saya dapat ide ini saat baca salah satu postingan tp lupaaaaaaaaa**

AlphaJjk—

Pernah mendengar sebuah kisah seekor anjing yang mati melindungi tuan kecilnya? Cerita tentang bagaimana si anjing mati di siksa ayah majikannya hanya karena si anjing berniat melindungi tuannya. Arwahnya yang tidak terima kematiannya kemudian berdoa kepada dewa agar di beri satu kesempatan melindungi sang majikan.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan dan lakukan tugas mu dengan baik" Sang dewa menyentuh moncong si anjing, cahaya ungu mengelilingi si anjing kemudian menghilang dari tempat gelap tersebut.

AlphaJjk

"Hyung! Ayo bangun hyung!" Min Yoongi membuka mata begitu mendengar suara adiknya yang berseru keras, menggelengkan kepala pelan saat merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyedihkan. Netra sekelam malamnya menatap wajah adik kecilnya sendu.

Tangan dingin nya menyentuh pipi gembil adik nya lembut. Tuan muda nya yang ingin ia lindungi hingga akhir hayat nya ternyata masih baik baik saja saat terakhir kali dirinya bertemu. Denyutan di kepala nya kemudian berpindah ke leher nya yang memar, Yoongi menyentuh bagian itu dan meringis sakit.

Taehyung menyentuh telapak tangan sang kakak lembut, bibir tipis nya mengukir senyum lebar. Keadaan sang kakak tidak terlalu parah seperti kemarin dan itu melegakan.

"Hyung bangun dan ayo berangkat sekolah." Ucapan Taehyung menyentak Yoongi, sepenuh nya Lupa jika sebelumnya dia hanyalah seekor anjing yang menjaga tuan muda nya. Kemudian dia mati dan dewa mengabulkan doa nya dengan cepat. Yoongi harus terbiasa dengan tubuh manusia nya. Mata kelam itu menatap tubuh manusia nya takjub. Sementara Taehyung mengernyit melihat tingkah kakak nya.

"Hyu—,"

Brak!

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, kedua manusia itu terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamar terbuka keras. Reflek Taehyung menutup mata nya kalut sementara Yoongi yang insting nya lebih tajam segera menarik lengan adiknya agar bersembunyi di bawah kasur yang di duduki nya. Ia menoleh pada adiknya dan memberi isyarat agar diam.

Yoongi terlahir bisu di dunia, yang memang di sebabkan karena ia terlahir sebagai seekor anjing penjaga sang tuan yang kini menjadi adik nya.

"Di mana adik mu Yoongi?!." Suara melengking ayahnya berhasil membuat remaja itu menahan nafas takut. Ia tahu seberapa kasar dan kejam nya Namjoon, pria yang kini berstatus ayahnya tersebut. Rambut putihnya di tarik secara kasar oleh tangan kekar ayahnya. Ia yakin beberapa helai rambutnya pasti sudah lepas.

"..."Yoongi menggeleng kuat sekaligus berusaha melepas remasan di rambut nya. Namjoon mendengus kasar dan menyentak kepala anak itu kasar.

"Sudah bisu tolol pula! Menyesal aku merawatmu dan bocah sial itu! Tsk." Balok kayu yang ia bawa sejak tadi kemudian menghantam punggung ringkih Yoongi. Suara benturan nya bahkan membuat Taehyung yang masih bersembunyi di bawah meja gemetar bukan main, lutut dan bibir nya terasa kelu. Bola mata cerahnya meredup dan berair.

' _Hyung..'_

Yoongi dengan tubuh kecilnya berusaha melindungi sendiri dari hantaman balok kayu tersebut, punggung nya terasa akan terbelah saking sakitnya. Setiap kali balok itu mengenai kulit nya, sakit nya menjadi sangat menyiksa. Betapa mudah ayahnya melakukan kekerasan terhadap manusia yang lebih lemah seperti nya.

"Cih! Mati saja kau manusia tidak berguna! Dasar bodoh! Mengapa harus ada manusia tolol seperti mu?!" Melihat punggung anaknya sudah di penuhi bercak merah, ia melempar balok itu hingga terpental di bawah ranjang. Yang mana membuat Taehyung kecil menangis dalam diam.

Suara langkah kaki kasar yang menjauh di sertai bantingan pintu menandakan Namjoon telah pergi, merasa ayahnya sudah tidak ada, Taehyung merangkak dengan tubuh gemetar memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang terbaring di lantai. Wajah Yoongi bahkan sudah memucat melebihi warna kulitnya.

"Hhh..Nghhh.." Nafas Yoongi serasa di tarik secara paksa dari rongga dada nya dan berefek pada penglihatannya yang sedikit memburam, lelaki itu mengedip ngedipkan matanya hingga wajah adiknya samar samar mulai normal di mata nya. Hidung nya terasa panas hingga ke tulang.

Taehyung mengusap punggung kakak nya lembut dan tersenyum saat tangannya basah oleh cairan merah. Senyum nya berubah menjadi isakan isakan kecil, terlalu takut menyentuh punggung sang kakak lagi. Sang kakak memberi gerakan kecil di tangannya memberi tahu bahwa ia tak apa dan Taehyung tak perlu khawatir. Sang adik mengangguk setengah tidak ingin kakak nya banyak bergerak dan malah menambah rasa sakitnya.

Yoongi menarik nafas nya berusaha tenang, setidaknya nafas nya sudah lebih baik dari pada beberapa menit lalu. Di tatap nya sang adik lembut khas seorang kakak. Merapikan seragam adik nya yang sedikit kusut akibat bersembunyi tadi.

" _Berangkatlah sekolah seorang diri hari ini. Hyung harus mencari pekerjaan untuk biaya sekolahmu. Maaf hyung tidak bisa menemani mu.."_

Taehyung menggeleng, tidak setuju kakak nya harus bersusah payah membiayai dirinya. Ia selalu menjadi beban bagi kakak nya. Ia selalu berlindung di punggung kakak nya. Kakaknya ini padahal umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, ukuran tubuh mereka bahkan tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi mengapa punggung kakak nya selalu terlihat lebar saat melindungi nya?

"Aku akan berhenti sekolah dan membantu hyung mencari uang. Kita bisa pergi dari rumah ayah dan hidup jauh dari nya hyung." Namjoon memang bukan seperti ayah pada umum nya, harta warisan peninggalan orang tua nya ia pakai bersenang-senang tanpa mau membagi sepeser pun pada kedua anaknya, baginya lebih baik membiarkan anak anaknya mati kelaparan. Itulah yang mendasari Yoongi mencari pekerjaan demi menghidupi adik nya.

" _Tidak Taehyung, kau harus sekolah dan membuat hyung bangga mengerti? Hyung bisa mengatasi nya."_ Yoongi menggerakkan jarinnya sebagai bahasa isyarat. Ia tidak ingin adiknya menjadi bodoh sepertinya. Adiknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia lindungi. Adiknya adalah poros hidupnya.

Kemudian pagi itu di isi oleh kegiatan Taehyung di sekolah sementara Yoongi harus berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang bisa di lakukan anak usia 13 tahun seperti nya. Walau susah tapi niatnya untuk mencari kerja tidak surut. Kaki beralas sandal itu menelusuri jalan setapak sesekali kepala nya melongok ke dalam pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Dua jam berjalan kaki rasanya sangat melelahkan sungguh.

Setiap tempat yang di datangi nya selalu menolaknya karena alasan umur dan pengalaman. Padahal ia hanya melamar di tempat sederhana yang tidak memerlukan ijazah. Lelah karena tidak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan, pulang adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ketika memasuki rumah, ia di sambut ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Tatapan kedua bertemu dan senyum mengerikan muncul di bibir milik Namjoon.

"Dari mana saja bodoh?" Tanya Namjoon sarkastik, dengan berang di tarik nya lengan sang anak hingga tubuh remaja itu menyentuh lantai kasar. "Ku pikir aku akan keluar hari ini dan sepatuku rasanya agak kotor. Bersihkan segera atau kau tahu akibatnya." Dengan tangan gemetar di raihnya sepatu sang ayah dan mulai mengelapnya dengan kaos yang di pakai nya hingga bersih.

"Ck lambang! Begini saja kau tidak becus! Apa sih yang bisa kau lakukan hm? Adik bodohmu itu juga sama seperti mu." Sepatu hitam milik Namjoon kemudian menginjak punggung tangan Yoongi kesal, membuat suara lenguhan sakit meluncur di bibir tipis Yoongi. Kesal karena di injak insting anjing nya membara. Di gigitnya lengan Namjoon hingga pria tinggi itu mengerang sakit.

"Arrgggghhhh! KURANG AJAR KAU BOCAH BANGSAT!" Kalap dan di penuhi emosi, Namjoon membenturkan kepala Yoongi ke dinding dengan beringas. Wajah garang nya semakin menyeramkan dengan urat lehernya yang seperti meronta keluar.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh!

Puas melihat kepala anak nya berlumur darah di dinding rumah nya, di tinggalkannya sang anak yang hampir sekarat. Pikirnya biar saja mati sekalian kehabisan darah. Biar mampus!

Sang bocah mengerjap begitu pelan dan sayu. Kedua mata nya terlihat kosong sementara sebagian wajahnya di penuhi darah. Dengan lemah di usapnya bibir milik nya dan tersenyum lemah saat melihat darah di tangannya. Ia berhasil menggigit pria itu hingga berdarah.

" _Rasanya kepala ku terbelah menjadi dua. Aku akan mati lagi? Dewa pasti kecewa padaku_." Tanpa sadar air mata nya keluar membasahi lantai, di remas nya paha itu kuat sementara kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut menyakitkan.

" _Rasanya seperti kepalaku di masukkan kawat, sakit_.." Yang ingin ia lihat adalah wajah adik nya yang tersenyum ke arahnya, wajah Taehyung yang ingin ia lihat hingga dewasa dan tua lalu mati bersama.

Taehyung adalah satu satu nya anak yang baik, yang mau memungut anjing dekil seperti nya dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih. Anak lelaki polos yang sayang nya hidup di keluarga kejam. Kebaikan hati Taehyung membuat nya bersumpah bahwa selama nafas nya masih ada, diri nya akan menjaga sang majikan hingga mati sekali pun.

Tapi mungkin dewa sudah terlalu muak melihatnya tidak berdaya begini. Perjuangan nya masih belum apa apa di banding jasa tuan nya selama ini, entah saat menjadi anjing ataupun manusia, diri nya memang selalu gagal menjaga tuannya.

Taehyung melangkah hati-hati ke dalam halaman rumah nya, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ayahnya akan muncul dan mulai melukai nya lagi seperti beberapa hari terakhir. Kaki pendek nya terus melangkah hingga akhirnya mencapai pintu, kening nya mengernyit sesaat begitu melihat ada jejak darah di depan pintu. Perasaan takut mulai memenuhi dirinya.

"Yoongi hyung."

Mengingat nama kakak nya tanpa menunggu lama di buka nya pintu tersebut. Yang di sambut dengan tubuh kakak nya yang tergeletak di lantai, penuh darah. Merah pekat.

"Tidak, hyung jangan seperti itu!." Taehyung berlari meraih sang kakak dan mengguncang tubuh kurus Yoongi, berharap agar kelopak mata yang di penuhi darah itu terbuka. Namun harapannya pupus saat melihat rona wajah hyung nya pucat, nafas nya bahkan sulit Taehyung deteksi.

"Hyung..Hyung..Yoongi hyung jangan seperti ini. Tidak tidak!! Haha tidak boleh seperti ini!! Hyung!!" Raungan bocah malang itu bahkan sanggup di dengar tetangga nya, namun mereka memilih bungkam dan kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

Takut Hyung nya semakin parah dan berhenti bernafas (Taehyung menggelengkan kepala nya heboh membayangkan hidupnya tanpa sang kakak) maka segera saja di gendong nya sang kakak di punggung, walau sedikit kesusahan karena beban sang kakak. Melangkah begitu hati-hati keluar dari rumah.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit hyung. Tenang saja, hyung istirahat dulu di punggung Taehyung nghh uh" Ucapnya berusaha tenang meski nyata nya ia sudah terisak isak dengan kaki gemetar.

TBC

hai! daaaaannn

riview yaaa!


End file.
